Rain Puddles
by obsessivelistmaker13
Summary: It's a rainy day and Americas stuck inside until he gets an idea that will lead him on a rain filled adventure. UsUk fluff : rated K because England says arse is that even a cuss word? o O


**A/N**: Oh how i luv this couple! My otp! x3 The first fanfic i did for them didn't turn out as good as I thought it would so I gave another go at it :) I feel pretty good bout this one folks so read on and enjoy! yay for fluff! \o/ Dont forget to review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya :) (for some reason i can never remember his name -_-)

* * *

"England, I'm bored." America whined resting his chin in his palm as he stared longingly out the window. "Why don't you play with your toy soldiers?" England suggested from his spot in the kitchen. It was lunch time and England had decided to make soup that day to warm him and America up.

"But I've already played with them today." America countered. If possible he was growing even more bored. He couldn't see why England didn't just let him go play outside. When America had said this England had told him that he could not play outside because it was raining and playing in the rain meant colds. A cold whatever that was didn't sound so bad to America, he also couldn't see what harm a little bit of water could do to him. Excitement grew in America as he could spotted several huge puddles of rain water in their back yard.

He heaved a sigh realizing that he couldn't go outside because then he would get in trouble with England and that was never any fun. America could hear England humming contently to himself from the kitchen and that's when he got an idea. He would just sneak out and play in the rain and then run back inside before England even noticed he was gone!

With cautious and slow steps, America made his way over to the doorway to the kitchen. He peered around the edge of it to find that England's back was facing towards him. A little puff of smoke escaped from the pot of contents England was stirring.

America remembered when he had asked the older nation before if food was supposed to smoke like that and England had said that it simply gave the food added zest. The way England had said zest must've meant it was a good thing so the young colony didn't question the older boy about the other puffs of smoke that usually surrounded England's kitchen adventures.

As soon as America was sure that England wouldn't turn around he tiptoed across the open doorway quickly. He stopped at the back door where his and England's shoes lined the wall and numerous types of coats hung above them. He grabbed the pair of yellow rain boots and matching rain coat that England had gotten him a few months ago.

America put his arm through the sleeve of the rain coat and then did the same with the other arm. The young boy found that the rain coat was uncomfortably tighter on his shoulders then before. He yanked the yellow raincoat off, his shoulders now free of the rain slick's tightness. America threw it aside, he wouldn't need it anyway he wasn't going to be outside that long anyway. He tried putting the boots on but he had the same problem with them as he did with the raincoat.

He was wasting time! The more time he fussed with the boots the less time he would have jumping in rain puddles.

America pushed the boots to the side as he crept to the back door. His hand reached out and turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open. He slipped through the open door not wanting to open it all the way incase it creaked and alerted England to what he was up to. America quietly shut the door behind him.

He turned around and was met by a wondrous sight. At least a dozen puddles dotted the backyard and not those puny puddles either like when you come out to late after it had stopped raining and the puddles had started to soak away into the ground. No these were practically mini-lakes. America bet a doughnut he could fit a boat in one of them if he wanted to.

With his blue eyes wide with glee the young country ran out into the yard. The rain hitting him as soon as ran out from underneath the cover of the overhanging roof above the backdoor. He ran to the puddle nearest to him and swinging his arms back and forth he jumped feet first into the collection of rain water. He laughed happily as water splashed all around him covering his feet up to his ankles and water splattering the white collared shirt and brown, tweed shorts that England made him wear all the time.

The rain had already soaked into America's clothes, plastering his sandy, blonde hair to his head. As he jumped into the second puddle he realized that England would probably me mad but he realized even faster that he didn't care England could get mad all he wanted. It was worth it Even though he was soaked to the bone, America still ran around yard happily letting the rain coat him with it's earth bound water droplets.

Back in the kitchen the timer on the oven went off signaling that lunch was ready. England got up from -the table setting down the dog -eared novel he was reading. "America lunch is ready." England called out as he pulled the pot off the stove and turned the burner off. England expected the young colony to come barreling into the kitchen/dining room at the word food, but no America came into the kitchen. "America?" England peered into the living room only to find it empty. "Where the devil did he run off to?"

England stepped into the living room scratching his head in wonderment when he looked to the right and what he saw answered his question. "Bloody hell! How did he?" England then remembered that America now knew how to open the back door, he had been delaying getting a child proof door knob due to the fact that he didn't have enough time to go look for one. He looked out the to America running through the rain holding his arms out in front of him a like a superhero.

He rushed to the backdoor and wrenched it open, a feeling of anger in him at the younger colonies disobedience. He had told America he wasn't allowed to play in the rain seeing as how he had grown out of the rain gear he already had. "America! What are you doing?!" England's yell made America stop in his tracks. The young boy's mouth dropped in shock since he had completely forgotten about England and getting in trouble.

"Uh England I-" America started to explain but was cut off by the older nation "Get your arse in this house now!" As if his legs moved on his own they quickly brought America to the backdoor where England stood with an expression of obvious annoyance on his face. America was silent except for the sound the water dripping off of him made when it hit the tiled floor inside. With his head down and eyes cast to the floor he waited for England to get mad and yell at him, but he didn't.

Instead America was quickly covered in a fluffy, white towel from the bathroom. Before he could even speak, England had already started scrubbing him dry. America didn't realize how cold it had been outside then again it was almost November. "England I-I a-achoo!" America sneezed causing the other nation to sigh and dry him off even faster.

"You git look at you. Now you have a cold." England scoffed gently, worry scrunching his eyebrows together. "I'm a hero! Heroes can't get cold-colds." before he could get the 's' in colds out America sneezed again his cheeks taking a fevered pink tint to them. England put his hand to the younger boy's forehead feeling the immediate heat seep into the skin of his hand. "You have a fever. We need to get you in some dry clothes." England said as he picked up the wet America in his arms carried to his bedroom.

"Do you want some soup?" England asked as they entered his bedroom. "No I just wanna sleep." America replied weakly as England set him down on the boy's bed. Posters of superheroes decorated the four walls of America's room. A stoic Batman stared at England as he searched through America's dresser finding a pair of pajamas and quickly changing the boy into the dry, warm clothes. He tucked America in and went to the kitchen to find some of the kid's medicine that England had bought incase such a situation arose.

He came back to the bedroom were America now lay sleeping in his bed. England, seeing that the young colony had fallen asleep put the medicine in the pocket of his apron so that when America did wake up he would give it to him.

The older nation walked up to America's bedside and sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, he placed his hand on the boy's head. 'Good the fevers going down.' England thought to himself with relief. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the slumbering child's forehead. He got up to leave but he was stopped by a light tug on his sleeve holding him back. England looked back to see a pair of sleep filled, sky-blue eyes looking at him. "England don't leave." America whispered his cold apparent with how his voice sounded so stuffy.

England's green eyes softened as he sat back down on bed "Alright then." He pushed America's hair off of his forehead and the young colony smiled before falling back into sleep's grasp. England smiled lovingly as he made himself comfortable on the bed.  
"Get well soon my little hero."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading :3 i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! Oh how I love fluff and apparently rain... i've already used it in 3 other stories haha ^o^; so again thnx for reading and reviews are love! so review for some lurvings :)


End file.
